The invention relates to a hydraulically damping elastomer bearing with an outer bearing sleeve, an inner bearing sleeve, and an elastomer body arranged between the inner and outer bearing sleeves, whereby at least one chamber filled with liquid is arranged between the bearing sleeves.
Hydraulically damping elastomer bearings in which an elastic element is arranged in an axis-parallel oriented manner between an inner tube and an outer tube are known (DE 40 15 213 A1). The elastic element is connected to the two tubes and has a radially arranged stop body in one of the chambers. The stop body is a metal element and is connected to the inner tube. The stop surfaces have an elastic coating. A disadvantage of this construction is that, after a certain useful life, the elastic surface is destroyed and the metal inner part comes to rest on the outer tube. The object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulically damping elastomer bearing that has a stop body with a long useful life, and which also is securely fixed in the component that carries it.